


Secret of the Cove

by fragileKnight1



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, mermaidMax, short and sweet, surferChloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Secret of the Cove

Chloe knew she was dying. She had been thrown from her surf board and now she was being dragged down by a fierce under current. Her lungs were screaming for air and she was about to give in and let the water let the water take her when someone wrapped their arms around her and forced their lips against hers to give her some air as they dragged her up and away from the current.

Moments later she was lying in the shallows in a small partially hidden cove and she forced herself to crawl up to the beach. She looked toward the ocean to see who had saved her and watched as her board floated in against the current. She caught a quick glimpse of something moving under the water but decided it was just a trick of the light before pulling her board out of the water.

She went back up to the beach house her best friend, Rachel, had rented and quickly stripped out of the wetsuit before changing into a black t-shirt with a gold noose on it and a pair of ripped jeans. She then went outside to drink some beer and watch the ocean.

An hour later Rachel came back from her photoshoot with a gang of models who were definitely ready to party, but when Rachel saw Chloe she broke from the group and sat down in other beach chair and said, "What's is on your mind?"

"I almost drowned today." Chloe picked up the last beer but didn't open it, "I think someone saved me though."

"Shit." Rachel reached over and squeezed Chloe's arm, "You didn't see them?"

"No," Chloe shook her head, "They never left the water."

"Maybe they were a mermaid." Rachel smiled, "Before the Prescotts bought this place it was called Mermaid Cove. Sailors thought that flesh eating mermaids lived here and drew ships to their doom on the reefs."

"Mermaids…"

"Wait you don't actually believe that garbage do you?"

"Enjoy your party." Chloe stood and handed the beer to Rachel, "I am going down to the beach."

"Just promise me you won't try to swim." Rachel opened the beer and took a sip, "You are obviously too wasted for that."

"I know that." Chloe laughed, "I am just going to see if anything interesting came in with the tide."

"Sure." Rachel stood, "Have fun with your mermaid hunt."

\------

Chloe shook her head as she walked along the beach kicking stones back into the water. She thought she was going crazy at how much she was buying into that mermaid story and was about to head back when she saw something slip back into water in the same cove she had been saved in.

She ran over with all her might just in time to see a very unnatural stack of driftwood get knocked over by a wave. She looked out at the water and yelled, "Please I have to see you just once! I want to thank you for saving me."

For a brief moment a face popped up above the water but disappeared to quickly for Chloe to get a good look.

"Are you a mermaid?" Chloe smiled, "I can tell you are really shy but since I know you exist there is any reason to hide anymore."

"Humans bad."

Chloe smiled when the mermaid fully revealed their freckled face. She looked so adorable with big brown eyes and sandy brown hair that. "Well if you think that why did you save me?"

"I like your hair and painted skin."

Chloe smiled and stepped into the water after kicking off her boots, "My name is Chloe."

"Max."

Chloe watched as Max swam into the shallows revealing that her lower half looked like a seal, "I have never seen a mermaid before but I have to think they all cannot be as cute as you."

"We are supposed to stay hidden." Max slid up to the beach and rolled over onto her back so that she could sit up, "Or else humans will kill us."

Chloe stepped out of the water and sat next to Max, "Then why do you come here?"

Max pointed up at the moon, "I like to watch that and I love the painted skies of dawn and dusk."

"Those are all good reasons." Chloe nodded, "I am here because my friend dragged me with her and I like to surf even if I am terrible at it."

"I have to go home soon, but can you come back tomorrow?"

"Of course." Chloe nodded, "I have two more weeks here, and I'd love to spend them with you."

\-------

Chloe was good on her word. Every night she would head out to the cove and she would watch the stars with Max and on days when the beach was empty she would do her best to dive with Max and explore the reefs. With Max she felt free and she felt happier than she had felt in a long time. She never wanted it to end, but then came the night before the last day.

This time instead of Max waiting for her at the cove there was a strange looking woman with a gaunt face wearing a very long wine red robe was waiting. Chloe walked over to her and said, "I don't remember seeing you before. Which beach house are you staying in?"

"So you are the human that stole Max's heart." The woman smiled from ear to ear without showing any teeth, "I can see the temptation, but what you two are doing is against are laws."

Chloe backed up when she realized that the woman was hiding a mass of tentacles beneath her robe, "Who are you?"

"You may call me Chton, and you have two options at the moment." Chton motioned toward the water so that two large male mermaids would bring Max up, "Allow me to erase you memories or join us. Do you love Max enough to give up..."

"Yes." Chloe didn't have to think about the choice at all, "I want to be like Max."

"You are certain?"

"I know how I feel and I want to be with her." Chloe looked at Max, "I love you."

Max jumped out of the water and did a back flip before saying, "And I love you, Chloe!"

"Then it is done."

Chton touched Chloe on the forehead and Chloe felt herself sinking once more. She could feel herself drowning, but this time she let the water in. As the water filled her lungs it became a part of her and she became a part of it. The change was fast and disorienting but the world around her became brighter and new colors she didn't know existed revealed themselves as her legs transformed into a long dolphin-like tail fin. She found she could sense all the life around her, but there was only one she cared about and she swam toward Max with all her might.

Her rush to hug Max was almost a tackle but Max didn't seem to care as they both started to laugh and kiss. Chloe knew she would miss the surface, but she could always go back to the cove with Max and they could watch the stars together.


End file.
